Emotional
by GabsGen
Summary: They usually hide behind masks. But after tonight, even the Dynamic Duo need to let out their feelings. A response to 'Misplaced'.


**A/N:** Yes, another response to 'Misplaced'. It's the first episode to make me really want to write a response to it, so why not? This is my first Young Justice story, but I've been stalking the archive since it had just 100 pages, so hopefully it's okay. Any advice is welcomed!

**Warnings:** Spoilers for 'Misplaced', references to Robin's origin story and 'Failsafe', and DaddyBats fluff. X3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice, that belongs to DC. If I did own it, there would be a heck of a lot more Robin and Batman in it :P

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional<strong>

'I, uh, could use a little alone-time, okay?' Zatanna's words echo in Robin's mind as he walks down the hall. He wanted to say something to her, anything, but couldn't find the words. Yes, he knows the pain of losing a father, but the hope that he could come back someday? Robin had never had that.

He stops by his room long enough to grab a mask, then heads to the gym. Once he gets there he eyes and inches closer to the trapeze equipment, feeling the need to be close to the ones he lost. The cave hadn't come with the equipment, of course. Bruce had - Bruce. Robin stops as the thought of his mentor and guardian enters his mind. He bites his lip. Bru - no, he was Batman at the moment - Batman hadn't spoken to him since they got back to the mountain. 'Is he waiting until we get back to Gotham?' Robin wonders. He doesn't know if he can wait that long; if he can hold back the feelings like the mask demands. He wraps his arms around his stomach and slightly curls in on himself, trying to ignore the memories.

Memories of four years ago - _the bright lights, the audience, the ropes snapping; and then they're falling, falling, falling and there's no net(there was never a net), the sound of the impact, the sound of his own screams_ -

And then memories more recent - _the Batwing exploding in space, and Batman was gone, gone, gone(he still remembered at that point it was only a simulation, but still); And then today, when Batman disappeared from in front of his eyes but he didn't panic, couldn't panic, because he was the Boy Wonder and_ -

"Robin." That voice. It shocks Robin out of his trance and he realizes he's shaking. He turns to the door and sees his mentor, his guardian, his _second father_, the one always able to pull him out of the dark. Batma - no the look in his eyes is all Bruce - Bruce closes and locks the door behind him and makes his way to his ward. His voice is strong as he says, "Computer: Authorization BW02 - Disengage audio and video feed to gym." As the computer acknowledges and confirms the order, the Dark Knight pulls back his cowl to reveal the millionaire Bruce Wayne. "Richard," he murmurs, opening his arms to the boy, who rushes into said arms. Dick buries his face into Bruce's chest, hugging the man with all his strength. Bruce hugs Dick back, his cape falling forward to envelop the thirteen-year-old in its comforting darkness.

"It hurts, Bruce," Dick mumbles, trying to focus on the here and now rather than the past. "I miss them so much," he continues, "and now Zatanna has to go through it, but it's worse because he can still come back but she doesn't know if he will and -"

"I know," Bruce whispers, cutting off Dick's rambling. His hold tightens minutely as he goes on with, "Alfred helped me through it, and I helped you through it and I know you'll help Zatanna through it. That's the kind of kid you are." He gives a soft, fatherly smile to Dick as the latter looks up at him, and lifts a hand to ruffle the thick black locks. Dick giggles and leans into the hand.

When they leave the gym they'll be Batman and Robin again, the emotionless(for the most part) vigilantes of Gotham City, but until then they're Bruce and Dick, a father and son in everything but blood. They will wear the masks and everything they entail with no complaint(someone has to, after all), but they will also cherish the moments when they can take off those masks and be a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not too sure about the ending…oh, well. I came up with a random code for Bruce to say; it's not in the show as far as I know. A practice in present tense as well as a new fandom. Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
